Goodbye
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Songfic. On the day that the S.S. Tipton returns to Boston, Max starts to remember some of the old times that she had with Zack.


I woke up early in the morning. I looked at the calendar and really that the day that I had been dreading had arrived. It was the day that the S.S. Tipton would be returning to Boston. Why did this mean so much to me? It was one of the particular inhabitants and I had a history together. His name is Zack Martin. He was my first crush, my first kiss, my first date, my first everything. Things between us didn't exactly work out. We decided to remain friends but friends didn't seem like it was going to be good enough for me anymore. It didn't matter anyway because in the emails that I had received from Zack, he was always talking about a new girl. I picked up an old picture of us that I had on my dresser, Every time I saw it, I smiled then frowned. Those were such good memories of when things were simpler. It was from the time that we first met. Me and Zack had posed together for one photo and Cody and Tapeworm were in the other one. That was before I even had a crush on him.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind _

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind. _

I thought back to the time after the basketball game, when I first kissed Zack. It was a shock to him but I completely loved it. He didn't know what to do and I could tell that he had never been kissed before. I hadn't ever kissed anyone before. But I didn't regret it even though things between us had never been the same since. It was strange but it was like I could still feel that kiss, several years later.

_I remember when we kissed _

_I still feel it on my lips._

Zack and I used to dance together when we were young. Not that stupid ballroom stuff. We used to do hip-hop dancing. Like in the Step Up movies. We were could be considered our own two person dance crew. Yes I know that you need more people than that to have a crew. There would usually be usually be music playing while we danced but one time there wasn't and it was the most magical thing that I had ever lived. We danced so close and we almost kissed at the end. We would have if Cody hadn't opened the door before we could.

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

There were a lot of little moments between us that neither of us acted on. Like one time he offered me a kiss but I turned him down because he was being so self-absorbed. He actually called himself the Zack man. Now when I look back at it, I wish I had accepted his offer and kissed him. Things could have been different between us. Maybe if he had an actual girlfriend, he wouldn't have been so hung up on that Maddie chick. Our first date was a lot of fun until we reached the end. We tortured that waiter so much but he couldn't say anything about it. I didn't show it when I left the restaurant but I cried when I got home.

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cried _

And then there was the night that Zack left for the S.S. Tipton. I was the last one that he told and I thought that that might have meant something. I thought it meant that I meant something to him but it didn't. Even though we hadn't been together, it felt to me like we broke up that night. Who knew that goodbyes could hurt so much?

_But the one thing that I wish I could forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is Goodbye_

I went over to the closet and took out my guitar. I hadn't played it in a while but there was one song I would never forget. I began to _School's Out_, a song that we had won the battle of the bands with. I cried as I remember Zack singing it but I sang the words anyway. It made me so happy to hear them again, imagining that Zack was singing them. It wasn't really romantic but it was still special to me and it was _our _song. I picked up my phone to call Zack but I quickly put it down when I realized that it would be a stupid thing to do. Zack probably didn't even want to talk to me. I was nothing but a really good friend to him and that's probably all that I'll ever be. It would just be a huge waste of time

_I woke up this morning and played our song_

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and put it down _

_Cause I know that I'm wasting my time_

_Time's all mine_

I went through my day as usual after that. I got breakfast and headed to the gym. It had been a few days since school had I gotten out which left me more time to work out. With no more dance team practice, I needed to exercise in other ways. I also needed to make sure that my dancing didn't get rusty. I was going to start auditioning for scholarships soon. Maybe if I was lucky, I would be able to let Zack go even though that was unlikely.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips _

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things _

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I could forget_

_The memory that I wanna forget is goodbye_

I went home and took a shower. Once I was done and dressed, I noticed my phone was blinking. I turned out that I had three missed calls, all from Zack. I considered checking my voice mail before it started to ring again. I hesitated before I clicked the talk button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Max, thank god you answered. I was thinking that you didn't want to talk to me." Zack said. He sounded like he was alone and miserable. "I missed you."

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ringtone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway _

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

"You missed me?" I asked. "Then why didn't you ever call while you were on the boat?"

"Would you believe that I have really crappy cell phone coverage?" Zack replied which I laughed to.

"Maybe you should come over and we can talk face to face." I suggested.

"Sure I'll be right there." He said as I heard a knock on the door.

I went over to the door and answered it to see that Zack was standing outside of it, still holding his phone.

"Why were you already here?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to see you so badly, I decided to call one last time." He answered. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I was taking a shower." I replied truthfully.

"Oh, I guess it's a good thing that I didn't try to pick the lock then." He remarked.

"We have a security system." I said with a laugh. That's one thing that Zack was always good at: making me laugh.

"What are you doing here Zack?" I asked.

"I told you. I missed you." He repeated

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I've kissed a lot of girls." He replied. I wondered where he was going with this. "But none of them made me feel like when we kissed. It's like you put a spell on me."

_You remember when we kissed _

_You still feel it on your lips._

"Do you remember that time when we danced and almost kissed before Cody rudely interrupted us?" He asked.

"Yes I do." I replied. "I wish we had."

"I do too." He added.

_That time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

"And then there was that time that you locked me and closet while we were fighting." He said.

"It seemed like a good idea. I didn't expect you guys to escape." I said with a laugh.

Zack proceeded to tell me about some of his adventures while he was on the boat.

"So Cody really fell into a giant pot of tomato sauce?" I said as we began to laugh heavily. I had to wipe the tears out of my eyes.

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked till we cried_

"Max going on the boat was a mistake." He remarked.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

"Because you weren't there." He said. "I should have never left like I did. So how about we just forget that it ever happened?"

"I guess I could do that as long as you do something for me." I said with a smirk.

"What?" He asked.

"Kiss me." I commanded.

"I'm so glad I came over." He said before we smooched.

_But you said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wanna forget _

_Is saying Goodbye_

So I've been thinking of doing this for a while. I've wanted to use this song by for this couple. Please review.


End file.
